begin again
by hideANDseakHannah
Summary: astoria meets draco in paris... really bad at summaries, but please read and review. It turned out goood i swear.


**(before I even start this, let me apologize for my extremely longgg author's notes. some people find my continues prating entertaining, but I can understand if not! It's been a while since I put up and HP fic so I thought I'd go ahead and apologize!)**

**Let me just take a moment to fangirl. I love Red with all my heart. It's just fantastic and wonderfully different and so amazing I can't even explain it.**

**Anyway, so when perusing the challenges on the Harry Potter challenges awesome forum thing and I saw "Taylor Swift" Red something or another and I was like "YESS! FRICKKIN YES!" **

**So, then I picked random numbers and got "Begin Again" and "ALL TOO WELL." You don't understand how happy I was. I seriously love "All Too Well" (so causually cruel in the name of being honest!). It's honestly my favorite song off of the album. Maybe because it reminds me of the old Taylor (not that I don't love the 'new' taylor, but you know; nostalgia and all that jazz). Maybe because it illustrates a story so clearly and vividly in your mind like any good song does. I'm honestly not sure. But it stuck out to me. And I love it so I'm all happppy. **

**Fannngirling over. Maybe. *cheeky smile***

**So, I'm starting with Begin again. BTW, my characters are Draco Malfoy (my loverrr, just saying.) and Astoria Greengrass. **

**Astoria, eh, she's a pretty clean slate. So I can just cultivate her as I wish. YES! Hope you enjoy. I'll probably talk to you some at the end. I know you're thrilled. **

**Peace out, girl scout! **

**Hannnnah Kayy Malfoy xx **

**Astoria's POV: **

I sighed quietly at my reflection in the mirror, flipping the radio that was playing on my night stand off quickly and scooping up my keys. My wand was carefully tucked in my purse along with my notebook and I was wearing a dark blue dress, white sweater on top, paired with a little pair of blue high heels on my petite feet.

_"What is that insistent tapping sound, Astoria?" Greg snapped and I looked slowly to my feet. _

_"That's just my shoes, Greg." I called over to him, wrapping my arms around my body, leaning against the kitchen counter._

_He rounded the corner, starting irritatedly down at my feet. "You're wearing those again?" _

_I sighed. "I like them." _

Slowly, I walked down the pale hallways of my apartment building, treading slowly toward the elevator. With luck, it was waiting on my floor, completely vacant, so I slipped silently inside, looking at the floor. The elevator clicked off the floors, twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two and finally one. With that final ding, I was walking slowly across the lobby toward the doors that would lead me out of the apartment building, down the street and into the little café where I spent every morning.

A few minutes later, I was sitting in the little booth with the brown leather seat that I had begun to call my own, cradling a cup of coffee and opening my notebook carefully. The paper on the table read "mercredi" which after eight months in Paris I'd learned meant Wednesday.

_"Turn that music off." Greg'd said, moving to snap the radio off with a shake of his head. _

_"I like it." I answered, carefully washing the dishes in the sink with a frown. _

_He smirked, shaking his head. "Yeah, what is it? Muggle music?" _

_I sighed, shaking my head and turning to walk away but he grasped my arm with a lifted eyebrow. "Yes." _

_"You know I don't like Muggles." _

"Astoria Greengrass?" A slightly familiar voice yanked me from the memory that'd overcome me once again. "Little Astoria Greengrass?" I looked slowly around, slightly confused before spotting him. He stood at the counter, wearing a black suit, and holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

I smiled slowly. "Draco Malfoy."

He grinned, approaching and stopping short of sitting down. "May I sit?"

I nodded ever politely, taking another sip of my coffee and closing my book before glancing around. "What brings you to Paris, Mr. Malfoy?" I asked and he smirked, lifting up the camera that was hanging from a thick, leather strap around his neck.

"I'm working as a reporter for the Daily Prophet. They sent me to investigate some misuse of magic or something of the sort." He chuckled, pulling the camera into place in front of his face, attempting to snap a photo of me, but I shook my head. "So, what're you doing here, Little Miss Greengrass?"

I smirked. "You know you're really going to have to stop calling me little." I answered, tipping my head at him half playfully and milling over his question. "I'm living here actually."

He nodded slowly. "Ah, I'm sorry." He shrugged, looking me over and making me blush despite my own intentions. "In my mind I'm just seeing that little fourth year girl with pig tails."

I shook my head, smiling inwardly. "Well, there's no little girl here." I replied, looking up with a secret smile. "I'm all woman." It came out all right and I wished I hadn't made the joke, but his eyes brightened as he rocked back in the booth in an extravagant laugh.

_"Astoria, you're not funny." Greg persisted as I gently prodded my corny jokes at him over dinner one night. Anything to make him smile. After all, lately he's acted like he wished to be anywhere but here. It was strange to me, though, because I really love him. When you think about it, though, it really doesn't make sense. I'm beginning to think you don't have a choice when you're getting swept away. That first kiss captivated me and suddenly I was his… now he doesn't even want me. _

_"Greg." I mumbled, looking up at him over my plate with a tight frown. _

_His eyes snapped up to meet mine with a harsh gaze. "What do you want from me?" _

_"What happened to us?" I replied, feeling the hot sting of tears stinging in my eyes. _

_He just looked at me for a long moment, staring at the tears in my eyes, looking at the dark hair around my shoulders, the color of my lips in the dim evening light. "I love you." His voice was rough, the ice cold sea on the sharp rocks of the cove we once went. _

_I shook my head. "That's the problem." I answered weakly though I could barely find the power or will to speak. I stood from the table, picking up my full plate and found myself throwing it against the sink, but when I spoke, my voice was quiet, barely a whisper. "You don't." _

"Astoria?" Draco was saying, lifting a hand and slowly waving it in front of my face to regain my attention.

I laughed feebly. "Yeah, sorry. What'd you say?"

He chuckled. "I said you're right." He answered, lifting the camera to me once again. "Come on." He persisted, grinning. "Just one shot."

Taking the final sip of my coffee, I stood up. "Maybe later." I told him with a playful wink as I walked toward the door.

He quickly stood, following me. "Hey, where're you going?" He asked, offering me his signature lady killer smirk.

I grinned. "Home."

He grinned right back, holding the door open for me. "Great."

I lifted a playful eyebrow at him, crossing the doorway and shaking my head. "Now, Draco, didn't mummy teach you any manners?" I half joked, smiling despite the excited butterflies that were beginning to flutter anxiously in my stomach.

"Who said I wasn't going to be a gentleman?" He retorted, gray eyes appraising me with a certain intensity that only made me smile more.

I shrugged, sidestepping from him with a quiet laugh. "Maybe it's just your reputation as the Slytherin Sex God…" I answered with a shrug.

He grinned, following as I inched my way down the sidewalk. "That old thing?"

I nodded slowly, backing toward my apartment building and opening the front door and opening it. "One rule, Malfoy," I told him once he was inside. "keep your hands where I can see them."

He chuckled, walking slowly into the elevator. "Yes, ma'am."

**I hope you guys like it! I like it! Honestly, I do. I think it turned out cool.**

**So, I kind of ran with Taylor's Paris theme for the song. Partially for solidarity and partially cuz I've watched the music video to the point where I can't NOT picture this song in Paris…**

**Hannah Kayyy xx**

**OH! and review.**


End file.
